


И всё такое

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм делает Дину минет в честь дня рождения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И всё такое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thirty One and Your Work's Not Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117716) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



> Переведено на фест "День рождения лучшего старшего брата в мире"
> 
> Беты: Fate, TylerAsDurden

Сэм и подумать не мог, что ему до такой степени понравится делать Дину минет. Но, чёрт, он действительно любит это. Ему нравится, потому что Дину нравится, а совсем не потому, что он наслаждается членом так глубоко у себя в глотке, что трудно дышать. Хотя, отчасти, этим тоже. На самом деле, Сэму нравится отсасывать Дину, потому что тот просто слетает с катушек от этого. Дин любит рот Сэма на своём члене едва ли не больше, чем трахаться – с Сэмом, под Сэмом или с девушками (не то, чтобы Дин часто занимается этим в последнее время).

Дин старается делать вид, что он не так уж сильно тащится от всего этого, и Сэм не знает точно, почему. Может, Дин вбил себе в голову, что он должен трахать всё, что движется, исключая рот своего брата, но когда Сэм смыкает губы вокруг его члена, Дин теряет голову. Сэм уже готов перестать делать это так часто, чтобы Дину не приелось, но всё равно каждый раз ещё лучше предыдущего.

Так или иначе, это можно считать причиной тому, что Сэм сейчас лежит поверх ног своего брата, и, удерживая его бёдра, сосёт член. Это продолжается уже почти полчаса, и Дин сходит с ума. Он дрожит и стонет, накручивает на пальцы волосы Сэма и выпускает их, подбрасывает бёдра под ладонями Сэма вверх, зарывается пятками в сбитые простыни, потеет и тяжело дышит.

У Сэма ноют губы и челюсть, онемел язык, а горло наверняка будет болеть ещё несколько дней, но это того стоит. Ствол Дина толстый и твёрдый у Сэма во рту, его губы и подбородок липкие от слюны и смазки, а тело уже давно решило, что он умирает от удушья, поэтому в горле всё скользко и головка движется легко и свободно. Дин стонет, а его член пульсирует, когда Сэм медленно и уверенно сосёт. Одной рукой Сэм ласкает диновы яйца, перекатывая их пальцами, другая ладонь лежит у Дина на животе, возле члена, где волосы влажные от слюны и смазки. Сэм не может нормальный вдохнуть, глаза слезятся, но Дин повторяет его имя снова и снова, как молитву, практически не дыша.

Дин дёргает бёдрами и упирается членом Сэму в глотку. Сэм резко отстраняется и кашляет, и Дин, моргая потемневшими от страсти глазами, пытается сделать виноватый вид.

— Сэм, — хрипит он, — прости, малыш, пожалуйста.

Сэм мотает головой и улыбается:

— Всё нормально, Дин. Правда.

— Не останавливайся, — шепчет Дин, приподнимается и наклоняет бёдра так, что головка члена упирается в нижнюю губу Сэма. Сэм обводит её языком, и из щёлки выступают капли смазки. Дин хнычет, и Сэм втягивает головку, ласкает языком чувствительное местечко прямо под ней, заставляя тело Дина содрогнуться. Дин раздвигает шире ноги, и Сэм умещается между ними, наконец получая возможность потереться о простыни своим каменно-твёрдым членом. По непонятной причине Сэм ещё не снял трусы, и пятно от смазки на них постепенно увеличивается.

— О, чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, — бормочет Дин, — Сэмми, чёрт, соси, да, так. О, господи, малыш, так хорошо. Пожалуйста, детка, Сэмми, боже, да!

Сэм заглатывает полностью и вытягивает язык, чтобы поласкать основание. Головка упирается в дрожащие стенки горла, и, преодолевая рвотный рефлекс, Сэм даёт члену проскользнуть дальше, на всю длину. Уткнувшись носом в плоский живот, Сэм не может видеть лица Дина, и он проводит руками вверх по телу брата, по выгнутой спине, напряжённым рукам и плечам. Голова Дина запрокинута назад, а рот приоткрыт.

Сэм засовывает палец в рот Дина, и тот сразу засасывает его. Отстраняясь, Сэм практически выпускает член изо рта, на что Дин протестующе стонет, и Сэм наклоняется снова.

Теперь, когда его бёдра свободны, Дин неосознанно начинает двигать ими вверх, толкаясь членом глубже в рот Сэма и обратно. Сэм снова чуть не давится, но Дин на мгновение снижает темп, дрожа всем телом. Освободив палец изо рта Дина, Сэм подтягивает под себя колени и руками разводит бёдра брата в разные стороны.

Он всё ещё позволяет Дину трахать свой рот, одновременно с этим не переставая скользить губами вниз по стволу. Дин скоро кончит, и Сэм не может больше ждать: кажется, что ещё немного – и он взорвётся от возбуждения. Отсасывать Дину, слушать его бессвязное бормотание и стоны, видеть, как затуманивается его взгляд и румянец разливается по груди – это всё заводит Сэма, как ничто больше. Ведь это из-за него, это он даёт ему желаемое, это Сэм позволяет Дину брать то, что ему нужно. И Сэм кончит вместе с Дином, его бёдра дёргаются, словно сами по себе, трахая пустоту, и член трётся о живот. Сэм кончит в трусы, делая Дину минет, и Дин потом будет смеяться над ним, но Сэм наслаждается каждым мгновением.

Дин тянет его за волосы и давит на затылок, и стонет, кричит и извинятся одновременно, просит прощения за боль и наслаждается ощущением рта Сэма. Сэм сжимает губы и сосёт сильнее, удерживая ладонь у основания члена, чтобы головка не упиралась в заднюю стенку горла, и трёт Дину за мошонкой, ощущая костяшками пальцев напряжённые твёрдые яйца.

— Блять, — шипит Дин, — твой чёртов рот, боже, люблю тебя так сильно, твою мать, Сэм!

Он запрокидывает голову и стонет, Сэм чувствует, как член во рту твердеет, до невозможности, и в следующее мгновение вкус липкой, горячей спермы заполняет рот, попадает в горло, стекает на губы. Сэм не успевает глотать и давится, а Дин не перестаёт стонать, кончая, снова и снова толкаясь Сэму в рот.

Мускулы на животе Дина сокращаются в такт его движениям, и Сэм выгибает спину и зажмуривается, когда его накрывает оргазм. Вцепившись Дину в бедра, Сэм мокро и горячо кончает в трусы. Он трахает воздух, пока Дин вбивается в его рот, и сперма выливается Дину на член со стоном Сэма.

Он выпускает член изо рта и прижимается лбом к бедру Дина, тяжело дыша и вздрагивая от последних вспышек удовольствия. Дин ласково гладит его по волосам, убирая их с лица. Сэм делает глубокий вдох и чувствует, как постепенно замедляется дыхание, подстраиваясь под ритм Дина. Приподнявшись, Дин хватает Сэма за плечи и тащит его вверх. Сэм, закрыв глаза, неуклюже растягивается рядом с Дином, и тот поворачивает голову, чтобы поцеловать его. Губы Сэма онемевшие и непослушные, но Дин всё равно проникает языком ему в рот, слизывает сперму с губ и подбородка и обнимает брата за шею, пока пробует свой вкус с его языка.

— Чёрт, — наконец, вздыхая, произносит Сэм, и Дин смотрит на него из-под полуопущенных век и улыбается, а его пальцы ерошат мокрые от пота волосы брата. Сэм, моргая, прикасается к своим губам кончиками пальцев, и Дин усмехается.

— Спасибо.

— У тебя день рождения, — бормочет Сэм, — я должен быть милым и всё такое.

Дин перекатывается на бок и начинает переворачивать и толкать Сэма, пока тот не оказывается прижатым спиной к груди брата. Дин утыкается лицом в его шею и, сняв с Сэма трусы, скидывает их на пол. Сэм снова вздыхает, на ощупь находит выключатель и гасит свет. Дин крепко обнимает его за талию и прижимается всё ещё липкими и грязными бёдрами к его голой заднице, но Сэм просто растворяется в этом объятье.

— И всё такое, — соглашается Дин.

Конец.


End file.
